TRIBUTE: Trees of Fervor
by AniMagical Productions
Summary: Each tree has a story to tell. A single leaf is a knowledge waiting to be shared. A flower is a memory left to bloom. A fruit is a legacy waiting to implant its seed. The lines of every bark upon its trunk speak of a wisdom yet to be told, and the roots stand firm in order for all of it to be kept alive. Now, venture into the heart of a forest kingdom relishing your final fantasy.
1. NOTE

**NOTE**

* * *

 ** _From Astrid Claire:_**

This is a tribute to a dear friend of mine here in Quotev. I started writing a few one-shot ideas after she had granted some requests, but due to circumstances, there are times she was unable to grant some of them. Therefore, I decided to write them myself as a tribute to her and all her works. I have imitated most of her writing format which is actually not quite what I am entirely used to and, as always, EmSAh had done most of the editing.

If TOF readers have found their way here, I hope you love the ones I wrote for the love we all share for the fandoms of _Final Fantasy_ and _Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

AniMagical Productions does not own _Final Fantasy_ or _Kingdom Hearts_. All rights are reserved to Square Enix and Co. This compilation of one-shots are all written for creative purposes only and are to be enjoyed for reading. No plagiarism please. We do not accept requests and this compilation is updated leisurely, thus labeled as completed.

The songs featured in each one-shot do not belong to AniMagical Productions unless stated otherwise.

 **Other Special Tributes (OC = Reader):**  
"Letters to Romeo / Juliet" (Quotev)  
"Happy Hearts Day" (Quotev)

 **Special Thanks to:** "Trees of Fervor" by An Author from Quotev  
 **Linked Story Settings:** "Family Legacies" by AniMagical Productions


	2. Cecil Harvey

**"May I" by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

 _ **/And there you stand, opened heart, opened doors/**_  
 ** _/Full of life with the world that's wanting more/_**  
 _ **/But I can see when the lights start to fade/**_  
 ** _/The day is done and your smile has gone away/_**

Cecil Harvey first met you when he had just recently started training to become a Dark Knight as ordered by the King of Baron whom had raised him. He had taken a stroll after his training and wandered around town, finding you near the river by the outskirts. He was befuddled as he saw you jogging back and forth on the shoreline, ankles deep into the water and splashing with your every step. You had a joyous smile on your face and your arms were stretched out as if to imitate a bird in flight, [h/c] locks flying behind you like a mystic veil while [e/c] glimmered due to the rays of the setting sun. You were playing what seemed to be a modified version of hopscotch—with magic too seeing as you were doing it on water—wherein there are two courts: the main central court, and a surrounding orbit with eight different circles that remind him of the different phases of the moon. You were also using two different stones used for a respective court. Depending on which moon phase is being occupied by your first stone, the pattern of the main court changes through the ripples caused from the corresponding moon phase.

The most thrilling part is seeing your feet be lifted up to actually walk on the water as if the hopscotch area was solid.

It seemed like an exciting game and the fact that you were showing a peculiar usage of magic makes it look more exciting. He managed to learn the basic rules to your game just by watching you, though he could not seem to find courage to join you.

Thus, he would keep staring until you stare back at him and wave back before dashing away just as the sun sets.

The routine continued like that every week with neither of you even knowing each other, yet an unfathomable camaraderie seems to keep you both to sticking with each other. On times when one of you is absent or later than usual, there seems to be a hidden message left behind by the riverbank. You would either leave a daisy chain by the tree with low branches that he used as a sturdy immovable hammock, or even sleep there until he makes an appearance again. On the other hand, Cecil would just sit by the riverbank and skip stones on the river to pass the time.

It was in one of his late days that he had found you, who were usually ostracized by other children, surrounded by a small crowd of such peers with whispers of distaste resounding within the area. You were hovering over the river, a small school of fish seeming to play with you and splashing over to make you giggle. Their scales glittered against the rays of the setting sun as they swam for the small pieces of bread you tossed for them.

"What is she even doing?"  
"She's so weird…"  
"Is she sick?"  
"My mom says she can't speak. Does that count?"  
"Ew…! I don't want to get near her then."

You have always been a strange little thing since the beginning, one that both ceaselessly puzzled yet fascinated him. He was drawn to you naturally since first sight as he watched the scene, though less inclined to criticize just as what the other children were doing.

You have always been quite the oddball, but that is honestly what he found so refreshing about you.

You were unique and it intrigued him.

You held out your hand to the others as if asking them to play but Cecil was aghast to see them slap it away harshly and even pushing you back. The sound frightened the fish as they scattered away from the riverbank though his sharp blue eyes spotted some hesitating almost for your sake. On the contrary, you only tilted your head at your reddening appendage as if confused by the stinging pain upon your skin.

"Don't touch us, weirdo!"  
"Yeah, go back to the river! Like the river rat you are…!"

Sneering insults and taunts were thrown at you but the sounds were all muffled in your ears.

That was until one of them caught sight of her necklace, a white platinum lace with a spherical pendant that is designed to strikingly resemble a full moon framed by a silver ring. It was quite a priceless trinket for a mere "river rat" to possess, as some of the common folk would say.

"Hey, river rat…! Where did you get that necklace?"  
"You must've stolen it! Probably from the small jewelry store back in town…!"

You frowned and clutched your pendant protectively, shaking your head in denial.

"Liar…! Give it here."

They were closing in on you and you were about to take off, run away without looking back…but you were stopped by what you saw in your peripheral vision.

"Leave her alone."

Nothing mattered the moment you saw Cecil making his way to you and standing to become the shield against your judgmental peers. Your eyes were curiously on him, ears having a selective deafness as your attention solely focused on observing the platinum-haired stranger. The other kids seem to either quiet down or start shaking, and then began to leave. By the time a pair of cerulean blue eyes returned your gaze with a hint of concern, your senses became transfixed onto a certain presence that lingered at the back your mind.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

You tilted your head and smiled with a beaming radiance, causing Cecil to blink back at you in confusion.

The next thing he knew, a petite girl started following him back to the castle with a skip in her step. He knew you did not have a home, and he was genuinely thinking of asking the king if he could keep you around since he had caught you using magic. You had the capacity to be a White Mage like his female friend, Rosa, and it would certainly be good to keep you close to him now that he had ascertained a friendship with you.

That was years ago, and Cecil Harvey only became more enamored with you each day that had passed.

Ever since you had been under Cecil's wing, you were left desiring nothing. He had given you a name and provided for you as if you were his responsibility—which you were since he had been the one who insisted for you to stay in the castle. Every interaction endeared you to him just as he was to you. At first, it was truly hilarious—especially to Rosa and Kain who were both witnesses to your shenanigans—seeing you tailing Cecil like a lost kitty. You had absolutely no shame in even following him to the bathroom until he explicitly told you that it was not proper, thus introducing you to the world of basic etiquette and manners. It never stopped you from sneaking in the night and cuddling him in bed though, and the young man just became resigned at this particular habit of yours in the end.

The moment he did accept this though, you started this new routine wherein he has to sway-waltz you for a while and then lay you down on the bed.

You refuse to sleep otherwise, making you difficult to deal with when morning came due to such impudent refusal.

Frankly, it confused your three new friends how you had managed to survive alone for so long when you barely knew how to relatively function. It broke Rosa's heart to find out that you do not even know how to read, write, or speak. She became immediately fond of you like her two male friends and it further deepened when you became the only other girl in the group, taking it into her hands to teach you things that Cecil could not. It enraged Kain when he found from hearsay that you were abandoned cruelly to die by the river, only surviving from the scraps of food you can scavenge. He was fiercely protective over you like a brother to a sister, sometimes even becoming violent whenever you get harassed (an endeavor that Cecil secretly supported). All three of them had learned sign language alongside you to make communication easier, but none of them ever gave up hope that you would someday be able to speak with your own voice.

Through it all, Cecil was there to attentively become your guide in life and a protector from everything else.

When it became obvious that you were not going anywhere away from him ever since he intervened on that confrontation between yourself and your peers, he had gladly succumbed to his fate as your guardian. You easily became his foundation to stay strong, especially when he could barely see Rosa or Kain due to their individual training with their respective job choices. In his times of insecurity, you were there to silently let him know that he was not alone.

Whenever he felt anxious, you distract him by snuggling his back and almost purring.

Whenever he felt sad, you just sit down and embrace him warmly.

Whenever he had a bad day, you give him a smile and place a daisy chain on his head.

There are times that you seem to get dimmer the more wisdom is fed to you, as if it was sapping away the wondrous gleam of your innocence. You seem to feel the pain of every dark experience being asked of him as a Dark Knight and a person living life in general. The expectations that used to be absent from your life were now being forced upon you as a standing representative of Baron for being one of its fighters. It became even harsher when the little slights about your muteness have finally seemed to start making an effect on you. The world keeps wanting more from you both, demanding beyond what either of you could ever hope to give. Despite all that, you keep smiling even if it was nothing compared to the radiant innocence you formerly possessed. Rather, your smile presented a mature light and your eyes emanated a hopeful shine. All of it was not the same as they once were, but you still looked beautiful.

It was like looking at a rosebud turning into a full blossom, both phases of growth beautiful yet different.

Seeing you grow into a lovely lady, he almost felt ashamed as he could just barely keep up with you to be just as a worthy gentleman.

There are times he wondered if he even deserved to stand by you.

He is a Dark Knight, a warrior who wields darkness. You are a White Mage, a creature amongst the light.

Would there be a day that you would similarly see the difference?  
Would there be a moment that you will no longer need him as he does you?  
Would you leave him then?

It was not a farfetched thought, but then you would smile at him again if only to assure him that he was more of a good inclusion than a bad one in your life. The motions became just a tad fleeting and you started to change, but the genuine affections of your every action never once faltered which had done wonders to his heart. There are times he pondered what it would be like to hear your voice. The healers and doctors all agreed that there was nothing physically wrong with you that would prevent you from speaking, so he cannot help but hope.

If he could be the strength you needed, perhaps you will let him hear it someday.

 _ **/Let me raise you up/**_  
 ** _/Let me be your love/_**

It did not take long for Rosa to figure out what was blooming between you and Cecil, and it was a development that she let Kain know. Both of them started watching behind the scenes as things progressed.

When he had been given captaincy over the Red Wings, Cecil seemed to become even more reclusive though you seem to become livelier. You were still clinging to him like his usual tag-along as the king had assigned you to be one of the main White Mages in the Red Wings. An odd thing is that you still have not spoken a single word, making everyone think that you may be truly mute for good which disheartened your three friends. If you had taken your studies in being a White Mage even half as seriously, you would have probably surpassed Rosa in the arts but you seem to always dedicate yourself to another thing. You were too curious for your own good in which Cecil needed to keep you close more than ever just to make sure you would not get into any mischief that would be too much trouble than its worth. Often, Kain would take Cecil's place when the latter is sent farther and longer than usual on a mission. Rosa was more amused than anything with your antics, but she also does her best to discipline you.

Cecil had a respectable reputation as a Dark Knight amongst his subordinates, but his personality took a shyer and more modest undertone as if he was unsure of himself. Only you were truly aware of his deepest insecurities so it had been you that always stood beside him whenever he got too meek (or just indifferently aloof or taciturn) in-between interactions by petulantly dragging him away from social interaction. Many people had gotten used to it by now and only shook their heads in exasperation at your childishness. Some even pity Cecil for having to put up with you, unknowing to the fact that it was actually your way of rescuing him from any awkward social endeavors that may or may not unravel his weaknesses.

"Thank you." Cecil murmurs.

You would always give this sweet smile of understanding before hugging him with a pleased coo.

He would laugh and hug back, marveling at how you never seem to see him differently even as he wore his dark armor in comparison to his casual clothes whenever you spent time together.

In your eyes, Cecil is still Cecil…  
…and he never stops feeling grateful for it.

* * *

On that fateful day he raided the Water Crystal from Mysidia with the Red Wings by command of the king, Cecil had kept you beside him on the mission. You were supposed to stay in the castle while Rosa took your place since you had recently recovered from a cold, but he knew you would just end up smuggling yourself by the gleam in your eyes so he decided to just keep an eye on you for the rest of the mission.

Just as the Water Crystal was in their grasp, doubts and skepticism hovered over him alongside the rest of his subordinates. You, on the other hand, were uncharacteristically calculative as you seem to either stare at the crystal or look at your guardian friend expectantly. These were the rare times that you became entirely unreadable while the rest of the world seemed to look like an open book to you. Everyone felt small under your gaze as they shrink back from the intensity, intimidated by the depths of emotions that radiated from [e/c] orbs which seem to glow with infinite wisdom beyond reach of your physical age.

No one else could have foretold what happened next, excluding maybe you who had been unsurprised by the next turn of events.

Cecil had questioned the king regarding the unfair raids of the crystals from the towns, especially when he was not given appreciative thanks for his efforts as if they do not matter. One look at you whom gazed at him with that same supportive smile gave him the courage to speak his opinion on behalf of his comrades, but was appalled to be rebuked by removing him from his captaincy. Kain came to his defense but it only resulted to him being given the same treatment as they were given a mission to deliver a package to the village of Mist.

They had seen you huffing in displeasure at the king and gave you pleading looks not to interfere.

For once, your stubbornness abided their will and both males sighed in relief.

Unlike with them, the King of Baron held no special attachment to you and could bestow a harsher punishment upon you if you had done something out of line. The previous shenanigans were pardoned merely because he dismissed you to be a child that did not know any better, but you no longer had the luxury of such excuse anymore. Most of the time, only excuses provided by Cecil and Kain personally lightened your punishments.

Neither Cecil nor Kain could bear it if you got hurt on their behalf.

Of course, they could not stop you from discreetly accompanying them on their exile mission in return. They had tried to guilt-trip you by talking of Rosa being left alone. It did not work as you seem to give off this look that says they were being ridiculous—which they were because really, Rosa is no sissy that would sulk if she goes along to look after them. That seemed more like something Cecil would do or say really, though there is no implication from you at all that he is a sissy even if he acts like it sometimes without you or Rosa to snap him out of such a brooding mindset. Long story short, you were victorious in convincing them.

The king's opinion regarding your decision never even crossed your mind as being important.

When was it ever really?

Needless to say, everything was a disaster the moment you got to Mist and a little before that. Kain and Cecil were once again tricked into doing misdeeds for the king. In this case, it was delivering what is equal to that of a time bomb that destroyed Mist. It got so bad that you became almost critically injured as well if not for your prowess as a White Mage. The previous encounter caused Kain to part from you both by the time you came to your senses, but then led to a reunion with Rosa whom ventured for your sakes when none of you returned to Baron. Regardless, the casualties caused great dismay for Cecil as you both continued to travel with new friends joining your party now.

It became a life-changing moment when you all decided to protect the remaining crystals alongside your new comrades.

Amidst this journey, you all had found time to rest. It became a moment for you and Cecil to pretend that nothing has changed. You sat beside him as he deactivated his dark armor with a sigh of relief, slowly crawling forward to snuggle onto his chest. A fond smile took over his handsome features as he returned your warm embrace while petting your head, closing his eyes contently.

What he did not expect was to hear a soft voice utter his name.

 _"Goodnight, Cecil."_

Cerulean blue orbs snap open towards the young lady in his arms, confused yet awed only to see you already asleep with even breaths. Was it his imagination? No, the sound rang too vividly for it to not be real. He took a deep breath and exhaled softly, chuckling mildly as he finally laid you down beside him to sleep.

"Goodnight, [Name]."

A kiss on the forehead was all he had given and then it was lights out for him as well.

Even if it was just a fatigued daydream or hallucination, it felt nice to hear his name from you.

Henceforth, Cecil knew: he loves this young woman dearly.

 ** _/May I hold you/_**  
 ** _/As you fall to sleep/_**  
 _ **/When the world is closing in/**_  
 ** _/And you can't breathe/  
/May I love you/  
/May I be your shield/  
/When no one can be found/  
/May I lay you down/_**

Things seem to get worse as time had passed.

 _"Why, Kain…?"_ You whispered.

It was heartbreaking to know that those were your official first words to him, spoken out of despair. Everyone was surprised to hear you speak, though Cecil was less so as he had just confirmed that you had spoken the last time he heard you. No one could really find it in them to celebrate your words due to the timing and the context. Then again, you were not exactly speaking. You were communicating almost telepathically as your moon pendant glowed and a spherical transparent crystal seem to surround your head like a halo whenever your words are delivered.

Your powers are blooming steadily and have now enabled you to speak in an alternative way.

Kain had become a traitor as he was now allied with their newest foe named Golbez, the new Captain of the Red Wings. Cecil was defeated by his former friend in battle and was about to land the final blow but, much to both of their horror…

"No!" Cecil screamed.

"[Name]...!" Rosa shrieked.

…you intercepted the attack by coming in-between them determinedly.

Fortunately, the sight of a mortified Rosa further distracted Kain mid-strike as the hit became less lethal by the time it came into contact but still critical on you. All three of your friends allowed themselves to take comfort that it did not kill you on the spot and a bit of magic would stall the damage long enough for you to get the help you need…at least, that is what they were all hoping. Kain was slapped by immense remorse but stood his ground despite his wavering belief at the sight of the wounded girl he had treated as his sister. Rose felt nothing but devastation at your fallen form caused by one of her dearest friends, desperate to make her way towards you to help. Cecil was overwhelmed by a mixture of panic and anger, greatly affected by your condition and inwardly seething to blame Kain—in the depths of his being, himself as well—for putting you in this situation.

In the end, Golbez defeated everyone else and took Rosa as a hostage while Kain had taken the crystal. That left you in your guardian's arms as he tried to make sure that your wound does not end up killing you. He was no healer but he learned the basics after countless times Rosa had scolded him. He had never been more thankful for his insecurities at the time which made him listen to her in the end.

"[Name]…!" Cecil exclaimed frantically.

You squinted at him, vision going blurry as your trembling hand caressed his masked face.

"[Name], hang in there! You're going to be alright, just stay with me."

You believed him. You always did, so you smiled softly as your vision slowly went dark.

* * *

After Rosa had been kidnapped, they had all tried to sneak into Baron after Cecil had requested an airship from his old friend. Cid Pollendina had been just as skeptical of the activities instigated by Baron so—aside from the deep bond he shared with the former Red Wings Captain—he had cause to answer his friend's request. However, despite that, the ship they had boarded was attacked by Leviathan.

You had stayed unconscious all throughout that time and it took all of Cecil's strength to stay holding onto you.

He had landed on a beach near Mysidia, the town he had previously raided. He kept you in his arms, both relieved to see that you had awakened just enough to cough the water that entered your lungs but became hysterical when he felt your temperature dangerously rise. He was aware that he was unlikely to be welcomed in Mysidia, but he hoped that they will be merciful enough to help you at the very least. For the duration of the raid by the Red Wings, you had stayed out of sight and out of mind with your impeccable lack of presence whenever battles seem to commence so no one would probably recognize you as part of the raid. Even as the dwellers made it crystal clear that he was unwanted, they seem to pity you to not lash out at your guardian friend keeping vigilance over you. The braver ones did not take long to decide against retaliating for Cecil's crimes whenever smoldering blue eyes glared at them if they even dared. Strong arms wrapped in the black ensemble of a Dark Knight were kept locked around you like a protective chrysalis.

It was with the help of the Elder that he found renewed hope, not only to help you recover with the offered shelter but also a way to defeat Golbez: to relinquish his dark sword and acquire the acceptance of the Holy Light by becoming a Paladin.

The only downside is that he will be forced to leave you in your vulnerable state, aware that you will only be a liability in the quest to Mount Ordeals where the Elder said he must face his greatest obstacle. Palom and Porom, the respective Black and White Mages that will accompany him on the journey, had provided a temporary remedy that will awaken you so he could at least say farewell. The Dark Knight was very thankful as he had already felt trepidation in leaving you to another person's care, but he felt frightened on how you would react if you wake up without knowing anyone. The last thing he wanted was to make you think he abandoned you after Kain's betrayal.

You do not usually throw tantrums despite your childish tendencies, but whenever you get emotional, it becomes a real outburst like no other.

The two mages then enacted an ancient spell as they surrounded your bedside and Cecil found it intriguing that it had been your pendant that predominantly reacted to the spell instead of your body.

The parting shot that the young mages had given him deepened his interest regarding the matter.

"Your lady is a very important figure. Treasure her well." Porom advised wisely.

"Make sure she and that pendant never fall into the wrong hands, especially to your enemies." Palom added.

Of course, Cecil had always thought you to be special in every way so a part of him was not too astonished to know that some important secret lurks within you: a power yet to fully awaken.

As you stirred and fluttered your eyes open, he immediately deactivated his dark armor and held your trembling hand as he sat on the side of the bed with a very troubled expression. He hated seeing you so vulnerable, the world emphasizing how small and delicate you truly are despite how strong he had always seen you. His other hand brushed the strands of hair away from your face as your dazed eyes blinked awake to see him fully, the blurry haze slowly fading to let you view a pair of concerned yet relieved cerulean eyes.

"How are you feeling, [Name]?" He asked softly.

You frowned and then whimpered weakly, _"Cecil..."_

The way you teared up told everything and he can only look back helplessly, comforting you with gentle caresses. Your moon halo flickered due to your unstable emotions but the former Dark Knight of Baron can still understand you clearly.

 _"Why did Kain hurt us?"_ You asked, voice cracking at the Dragoon's name.

"I don't know." He replied just as sadly.

 _"Where are the others? Where's Rosa?"_

Cecil bit his lip, not knowing how to answer without worsening the circumstances. He settled for the half-truth.

"We got separated from them. We're back at Mysidia at the moment and I'm going on a quest. I'm entrusting you to the Elder until you can make a full recovery from your fever and injuries. I'll try to return as soon as I can so I need you to be strong, okay?"

You struggled to sit up and he aided you, making you lean on him.

 _"What quest?"_ You voiced curiously.

Cecil had a determined expression as he cradled you, soothing your back reassuringly.

"I'm going to become a Paladin, [Name]."

You froze at those words, a distant voice you used to hear in your youth resounding again with muffled words. Your dear guardian friend seems to take this the wrong way as he sighed and mildly pulled away to look at you, prepared for any words of protest or something alike. Your countenance was neutral if not a little taken aback and Cecil could only caress your cheeks as you blinked up at him.

He was the one caught off guard when you gave him a knowing smile.

 _"Finally..."_ you murmured.

Cecil blinked, "What?"

 _"You have always been like the moon, Cecil."_ You explained proudly, _"You always shine brightest amongst the stars, when you let people fight alongside you, and when the world seems bleak. You are the humble hero that symbolizes salvation for those who wish for it, but not so overwhelming as to be glorified heedlessly. All this time, Baron kept you dark and lost...but now you are finally ready to find your light."_

He stared at you in amazement, revering the fact this is the most you have spoken since he met you. He was also flustered by your praises as he felt unworthy of them, but as always, you placed a dainty finger upon his lips before he could speak up against it.

 _"Do you know why the moon has many phases, Cecil?"_ You asked cryptically.

He hesitantly shook his head and you seem to expect this as your smile turned gentler, if that was even possible. You leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead, a silver light engulfing both of you from the moon pendant. At that moment, the whole world seems to stop moving and it felt as if you were the only souls upon Earth. As soon as you pulled away, the glow slowly receded but the young man now felt a new strength resonating within him.

He wondered, was it because of your kiss or your magic?

 _"The Oracle of the Moon had eight gifts for humanity. Each one was given depending on how much light or darkness can be perceived upon the moon's visage. Someday, maybe I can tell you all about them. For now..."_

Your foreheads leaned against each other, making you feel the coolness of his skin in comparison to your feverish state. The effort it took to summon that little trick seemed to bring your temperature back up, causing Cecil to get slightly annoyed with you. He stayed silent though, unwilling to break this moment just as you are. However, your body started betraying your wishes as your eyes grew heavy again and you felt him laying you back down onto the bed. A calloused hand petted your head and brushed away the locks of hair on your face, putting them back behind your ears, before placing a cool wet towel on your forehead.

 _"...for now,"_ You whispered lovingly in an almost plea, _"just return to me, Cecil."_

His hand reached for yours, pulling it to his lips to place a lingering kiss upon your knuckles and then your palm as it shakily moved to caress his cheek affectionately one last time. For the first time in a long time, his cerulean blue orbs held a passionate certainty that promised you everything in the universe.

"Always."

 ** _/All I want is to keep you safe from the cold/_**  
 ** _/To give you all that your heart needs the most/_**

You were treated hospitably by the Elder who seemed very welcoming of you, though slightly skeptical for being Cecil's companion. He and some of the mages that come by to treat your injuries are intrigued by your way of communication. It did not escape you whenever their eyes seem to flash knowingly, if not a little sympathetically, as if they know something you do not. You knew it had something to do with your moon pendant and your own inner power that resonates with it.

Every time you thought too deeply, whispers cloud your thoughts.

All of them spoken by the same voice that you have heard distantly from previous experiences.

It was when you pinpointed the exact time Cecil Harvey had grasped the Mythgraven Blade that your memories from before ever standing upon Earth all came rushing back to you, a surge of magic bursting from the depths of your soul.

"I finally found you."

The ominous echo of a baritone voice came from the window where you saw a phantom creature looking very familiar to you. It took the appearance of Golbez, spoke through his voice, but your newly awakened sight for all planes of existence allowed you to see the true identity of your intruder.

 _"Zemus...!"_ You hissed lowly, moon halo brightening in rage.

"Hello, Moon Oracle. It has been quite a long time."

 _"Not long enough."_ You sneered, _"How dare you taint the eldest son of Kluya!"_

"Theodor was born under the darkness of the moon. I did not do anything to him that has not already been done since his birth."

 _"He is nothing like you! Darkness does not equate evil."_

He waved her off dismissively, simultaneously turning into a puff of black smoke as the windows opened. You tensed as the villain now materialized beside your bed and you cursed vehemently inside your head as your recent awakening rendered you powerless. The core of your magic is more active than ever but your body is too exhausted to use its power with prominent focus to be of equal standing with Golbez or Zemus. Your archnemesis knew this as he chuckled while walking closer and all you can do is scoot away until you were cornered by the headboard.

He reached out and tilted your chin up, making you vaguely imagine a menacing smirk behind that black helmet.

"I think it's time we had that long overdue talk."

Obviously, it had not been pleasant news for Cecil when the Elder told him that you were found missing. He knew you would not leave on your own accord under normal circumstances, not after that heartfelt promise to return to each other. Was it actually a secret message to find you? Why would you have to leave knowing how much it would worry him though?

"I believe she may have been taken." Porom stated.

Palom stared at her incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"You felt that burst of magic, right? I think it came from here, and it was pure magic that was neither light nor dark. It was one of a kind magic operating under a state of neutrality, yet I feel another imprint."

Cecil frowned, "Imprint...?"

The male mage nodded in response, "It's like a magical signature unique to every magic user."

"You think someone intruded and kidnapped her...?" He further questioned.

"The foreign imprint is faint, making me think that it may have been a quick intrusion. If [Name] was truly the one who caused the previous outburst of magic, then it is likely that she was caught vulnerable. The power was immense so it must've been taxing for her. The evil presence is most likely Golbez from what I have observed."

"We better pray for your lady friend, Cecil. If it truly was Golbez, who knows what he plans for her?"

Cecil gritted his teeth, heart clenching in anxiety of knowing you may be in danger. He was already frantic with Rosa being in enemy territory, but realizing that you may have been taken by Golbez and Kain as well practically made him break down. He blamed himself for not doing a better job to protect you, chest heaving in panicked breaths. A part of him wanted to believe that Kain would never truly allow you to get needlessly hurt, but the part of him that had been betrayed by his friend is unwilling to take that risk. If anything, Rosa is the woman that Kain truly loved so she would be the relatively safe one; but Golbez had personally been the one to take you, whether because of your importance to Cecil or your own power.

If anything ever happened to you, he would never forgive himself or even the rest of the world.

Worst case scenario, he would be willing to abandon the Holy Light and take up the Dark Sword again all for you.

He mentally laughed at that thought, wondering in eldritch detachment if this is a sign that your relationship may not be as healthy as he had initially concluded. He relied so much on you in more ways than one and, looking back, all your bonds to other people only formed whenever he encouraged you but never on your own initiative. Rosa and Kain had been the only exceptions in which you willingly deepened those bonds, even then it stemmed from your own friendship with Cecil.

Then again, he found that neither of you cared in the end.

Cecil knew he would have to confront Golbez and Kain to get back to you so he promised the Elder their defeat before departing for Baron. The twin mages, Palom and Porom, went with him after gaining the reluctant blessing of the Elder. They traveled and regained the allies that Cecil had, even making new ones along the way. There were many battles that had to be won, and they overcame one hardship after another. One of those obstacles was against the supposed King of Baron whom was revealed to be an impostor, the Archfiend of Water named Cagnazzo. For a split moment, the Paladin mourned the loss of his adoptive father before he hardened his heart for another battle.

The fight with Cagnazzo had cost them Palom and Porom whom petrified themselves against the caving walls with Tellah unable to heal them. Cid now leads them to his newest ship, the Enterprise, but they were met by a surprise onboard.

"Kain..."

Cecil glowered at the Dragoon, nearly growling at how triumphant the latter stood. He felt no ounce of emotion from his former friend—which was quite paradoxical—but he cannot bring himself to care. He had harmed you (even if unintentional), became an accomplice in kidnapping Rosa, and was still allied to the enemy which had also taken you as hostage.

"I will keep this straight to the point, Cecil." He said, "Deliver the Earth Crystal to us, or Rosa dies."

Without missing a beat, the Paladin's expression grew darker at the threat.

"What about [Name]?" He asked lowly.

"Golbez has plans for her that even I am not entirely sure of," Kain shrugged, "but if you must know, she will also be in danger if you fail to deliver the crystal and still persist in going against us."

Cecil was silent for a few moments as his cerulean blue eyes flashed with sadness, disappointment, and confusion.

"You've changed Kain. You would've never allowed such things to happen to them in the past." He muttered.

Kain frowned and turned away, "It is in the past for a reason, Cecil."

After another momentary pause, an answer was finally given.

"We have a deal."

On that note, Kain Highwind vanishes and Cecil's group venture to Troia where the Earth Crystal awaits.

* * *

You are now kept in the Tower of Zot at the highest level with Rosa. After some idle chat with Zemus/Golbez, you immediately thrown into the same room where your bestfriend has been staying in since she was kidnapped. Rosa was both delighted to see that you were still alive and well yet also troubled as Golbez let it known that they have specific plans for you other than being a hostage.

You spoke to Rosa for the first time, elating her greatly as she has been looking forward to hear your voice for so long. Although she knew it was only telepathic, she rejoiced in actually hearing what may be a semblance of your voice and became intrigued in witnessing what you have come to refer to as your moon halo. She only wished this event came under better circumstances, a sentiment that you returned mutually. Eager to get away from a depressing mood, you had mentioned the brighter side of things such as Cecil becoming a Paladin and learning to accept the parts of him that used to shame him. Amidst your conversation, you noticed your female friend giving you a soft almost teasing smile to which you can only blush as you knew what warranted such an expression from your close friend.

"You must tell Cecil as soon as he comes here." She advised.

You looked unsure but smiled nonetheless, _"You think so?"_

She hugs you tightly, "I know he will return those feelings tenfold. Trust me."

You returned her loving embrace, soaking in the motherly warmth that you had been missing from Rosa. After some time, you were both hearing the approaching commotion and Golbez entered the room once again. You clenched your jaw and glared at the man beyond just the physical plane of existence, cursing him for dividing the sons of Kluya like this. He was a disgraceful stain to all the Lunarians and you tightened your hold on Rosa's hand, feeling mild comfort when she squeezed back.

When Cecil entered minutes later, you felt your breath hitch to witness him striding into the room as he now wore the white armor of a Paladin, looking confident and complete as he had finally awakened his true form. His eyes immediately scouted the room and softened as they saw Rosa, but were then accompanied by a relieved smile the moment they landed on you. However, you only managed to return the same tender gesture for a fleeting moment before he turned a hardened gaze back at Golbez and wordlessly held out the crystal.

You gasped, _"Cecil...!"_

Rosa also frowned but otherwise remained silent as she saw her friend's grip tighten on the crystal. She knew they were being held as bargaining chips for the crystal since Cecil would never stand for such injustice if they were not in danger, but no one truly knows if their enemy would keep his word either. Golbez inspected the Earth Crystal before seeming to stand aside, gesturing for the two young women towards Cecil. Exchanging a wary glance to each other, you and Rosa obliged slowly yet steadily to make your way towards the Paladin who was just as alert.

However, Golbez grabbed your arm before you could go far.

"Apologies, but I'm afraid this one will have to stay with me."

Cecil protectively pulled Rosa behind him and scowled, "We had a deal."

The other male chuckled darkly, "Yes, well...one crystal gets you back one hostage."

At that moment, Tellah stepped forward and pushed Cecil aside to confront Golbez. It led to another battle until Meteor was cast, therefore weakening the man in the black armor and freeing Kain from the mind control. However, it cost Tellah his life and Cecil immediately reacted when he spotted their main foe escaping with the crystals. Despite his disadvantage, Golbez still managed to overpower Cecil due to the latter's inexperience by comparison.

However, the young Paladin was confused when the other hesitated to give him the final blow.

You, on the other hand, detected Theodor's thoughts coming to the surface and dominating over the ones Zemus has been poisoning. You knew Theodor recognizes his younger brother.

"This is not over!" Golbez declared, "I shall destroy you for another time."

He then vanished before anyone else can do anything about it. While everyone either mourned Tellah's loss or regrouped like Rosa and Kain (who both seem to be reconciling now), you stayed where you had been thrown aside by Golbez until a pale hand reached out to you. Looking up, your [e/c] eyes met cerulean blue and a loving smile spread upon your countenance to return the same affectionate warmth. Your hand accepted the offered help and you hopped to wrap your arms around Cecil's neck, feeling a stronger pair embrace your waist as one hand wandered up to run through your hair.

Neither of you spoke even as tears poured from your eyes and his, not needing anything else for that moment.

 ** _/Let me raise you up/_**  
 ** _/Let me be your love/_**

Kain firstly apologized to you for being the cause of your almost fatal injury way back to which you responded with a forgiving smile.

Throughout the rest of the journey, you had finally recovered enough to finally get ahold of your newfound powers. Firstly, you transformed to a white mage outfit of your own design which seemed to earn proud calls. Secondly, you seem to spread a protection spell amongst your party members that would completely heal their mana and health when both dangerously deplete but it can only activate once. Finally, you reveal who your true identity as you have remembered it.

 _"I am the Moon Oracle, born of the magic originated from another great civilization on a farther galaxy. I had once bestowed eight gifts to humanity, and another two that had taken a physical form. One of them is the first weapon I had forged, the Mythgraven Blade, which is only to be wielded by the Chosen One to save Earth from destruction."_

Cecil stared in shock as he gaped, looking back down onto the blade that had given him the Holy Light of a Paladin.

 _"I had thought it was Kluya who was destined for that sword."_ She told, _"That is why I had bestowed the Core Moonstone onto him. It is where my spirit dwelled after my Lunarian body went to Lunar Sleep. When he had gifted me an earthling body, I was reborn but lost my memories in the process. It was only by meeting you, Cecil…I slowly came to realize my true purpose."_

"Which is...?" Cecil questioned skeptically.

You only smiled meaningfully as you turned your gaze towards the moon.

 _"All will be revealed in time. For now, we all must proceed."_

Though a majority of the group was cautious, they all agreed to your statement in the end. Rosa and Kain both walked towards you, patting your shoulder and petting your head respectively. They gave a supportive smile which reassured you that they understood your situation and still accept you as their cherished friend. They looked back and grinned before walking away, and their actions only made sense when you felt another hand take hold of yours. You were met with the same affectionate smile from Cecil whom kissed the back of your hand tenderly like a doting lover, gradually meeting your lips for a shared first kiss.

It was then you both knew: everything will be alright in the end.

* * *

Around the time you were all heading for the Tower of Babil, everyone had become fascinated with your newfound ability to speak via telepathy activated by your moon halo. The party is even more amused to now see your feelings for Cecil out in the open and vice versa, especially Cid who found a way to spread some light-hearted mischief for the rest of the journey: teaching you pick-up lines.

In all honesty, you barely understood a majority of them but you knew it was a form of endearment to say such lines to your significant other. Your reasoning seemed to be supported by Rosa's laughter and Kain's smirk when you asked them for confirmation. It certainly was quite a way to pass the time, especially since you always target Cecil at the most unexpected of times.

 **Sometimes, he would humor you with amusement...**

*~*~*  
"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

Cecil blinked, "Is that so?"

"If kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard."

He smiled amusedly, "What's stopping you?"

You grinned and tiptoed to reach his lips, giggling as he also leaned down to return the kiss.

 **Sometimes, he would just be fondly exasperated with you...**

*~*~*  
"I think you've got something in your eye."

He reached up and brushed away whatever it was but then halted when he saw you smile endearingly.

"Oh, never mind! It's just a sparkle."

At that, a sighing chuckle escaped his lips as he embraced you and pecked your forehead.

"Now, I can say for sure it's not my fault I fell in love with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the one that tripped me."

Cecil laughed as he shook his head, holding your hand as you finished patrolling.

 **Sometimes, he would even return the words to you...**

*~*~*  
You hold out your arm as you looked down innocently at Cecil who was sharpening/cleaning his sword.

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

Cecil only grinned slyly as he patted the seat beside him to boop your nose.

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?" You added.

"I don't have to go back to heaven but maybe you do."

You scrunched your nose in bewilderment, "Why?"

He chortled softly, "I'm not the angel, love. You are."

That got him a bright blush from you to which he beamed proudly, noting faint whistles and cat calls from where the others sat.

 **Then, there are the times when he ends up blushing speechlessly...**

*~*~*  
Cecil was just about to expect the usual line from you, but he definitely was not expecting it to be one of the...dirtier ones.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."

His entire posture turned rigid as he snapped his head towards you so fast that he almost had whiplash. He gaped as his cheeks flushed a vibrant red, flustered beyond words as his eyes brimmed with disbelief and incredulity. Before he could start screaming in his head, his ears picked up the boisterous laughter that undoubtedly belonged to Cid.

You pursed your lips, "I really don't understand this one. How does it even work?"

It took all of his self-control to take a deep breath, keep calm, and then just hug you closely to his armored chest.

"Cecil...?"

"...You need to stop saying these lines from now onwards."

You pouted up at him but did not pull away from the embrace.

"Why though? You liked it when I did it in the past."

He struggled for words, "This one...was a bit too much, I'm afraid."

"How so?" You asked, tilting your head curiously.

His lips parted to explain but closed them again when he found that he had no words for it. In the end, he just settled with hugging you again as one of his hands soothed your back. His blue eyes sharpened into a predatory glare as they sought Cid who abruptly froze in fear, producing cold sweat as a small soulless smile was directed at him from the young man he had treated like his own son. Cecil mouthed the word "10 seconds" and the engineer showed no hesitation in spending such seconds to run away.

Later, everyone found out that the White Paladin is still capable of turning into a Dark Knight...literally and figuratively.

No one ever dared to challenge Cecil when it comes to your innocence ever since that last one. He was already fearful when he was Dark Knight Cecil of the Red Wings, and he had become formidable as Paladin of the Holy Light. No one wishes to know what he is like as both.

Aside from lighter times, there have been struggles in the battles that followed. Everyone gave their best but some losses and painful parting could not be avoided. You tried the hardest alongside Cecil, using your magic valiantly as both supporting defense and main offense. It seems to be more effective in aiding Cecil, Rosa, and Kain which had proven that your magic becomes more effective in resonance the deeper the bond you share with the receivers. According to your tale as the Moon Oracle, your eight gifts to humanity were also the concepts of your powers and they respectively show depending on the phases of the moon shown on the pendant.

When Kain was forced to betray you all again, you had tried to use your powers to prevent this but an enlightening vision attacked your mind just when you were about to succeed.

It was a vision of your death as a human.

 ** _/May I hold you/_**  
 ** _/As you fall to sleep/_**  
 _ **/When the world is closing in/**_  
 ** _/And you can't breathe/  
/May I love you/  
/May I be your shield/  
/When no one can be found/  
/May I lay you down/_**

You did not tell anyone about the vision you had after Kain's second betrayal due to the intervention of Golbez. Everyone had felt the difference within you, especially Cecil and Rosa. At first, they had thought it was self-loathing guilt over being unable to help Kain but it then became apparent that there was something else. They never pried as they wanted you to tell them on your own time, when you are better prepared mentally.

However, their worries skyrocketed when the group had journeyed to the moon and you suddenly fell unconscious.

Worse, you stopped breathing and your heart stopped beating.

Everyone was filled with concern, especially Cecil and Rosa whom feared that Golbez managed to enact some curse when you tried to stop him from controlling Kain's mind. Cecil became hysterical with panic and concern, but he managed to calm down a little bit when Rosa enacted the strongest preservation spell she knew in order to prevent your body from shutting down any further. Your pendant started glowing in response and small wisps started fluttering out to create a pathway, leading their gazes to the direction of a palace some distance away. The group hurried towards the palace, praying beyond all hope that something or someone would be able to help them.

There, they had met a Lunarian named Fusoya.

"Please!" Rosa pleaded, "Please, help us! Our friend...she suddenly fainted and stopped breathing."

Fusoya was calm and his eyes flashed with infinite wisdom as he spoke.

"Where is your friend, child?" He asked.

"Here, sir." Cecil answered, stepping forward with you in his arms.

The moment the old wise man saw you, his eyes widened in disbelieving awe. Abruptly, he went down on one knee and tucked his hands inside the sleeves of his robes. His head bowed in level with his covered hands, practically emulating the stature of a man worshipping the presence of a god which did not seem too ludicrous from how he was acting.

"The Moon Oracle has come home."

Cecil had known that the title was significant but the myth of the Moon Oracle had been lost in time—and you had not found the need to retell it either—that none of them are ever entirely sure what her/your role truly is in the universe. It is why it made the matter easier to swallow when you had revealed your true identity.

Now, witnessing Fusoya's reaction, he wondered just how much about you he did not know.

He is not sure whether he wanted to find out more either, but he had no choice if he wished to save you.

Fusoya had revealed that the Moon Oracle had been the progenitor of the Lunarians after she had settled her ship between the Red Planet and the Great Behemoth. The species was initially created through the stars that were near death, allowing its cosmic form to exhaust its nuclear levels with a magical intervention. The main core of the star will turn into energy that is later gifted with sentience by the Moon Oracle while its shape is molded to resemble that of a human. The outer layers of the star that were supposed to create a planetary nebula are manipulated to be the source of energy that expanded the life within the ship until it became a planet. It was only when civilization started to advance that the Moon Oracle departed their planet by making use of another ship that led her to the Blue Planet, also known as Earth. Fascinated by humanity, the Moon Oracle wandered the Blue Planet for quite some time but started to grow weary. She had then desired to undergo what shall be known as Lunar Sleep but bestowed eight gifts to humanity before she did.

 **Nether** is represented by the new moon phase in which darkness functions as a guardian that will hold humanity's fears to guard them, bestow valor, and aid them to overcome their own flaws for the progression of the future. It was sealed into the shadows of every creature on Earth.

 **Telepathy** is represented by the waxing crescent phase in which the small amount of light brings spiritual awareness to humanity, allowing their thoughts to be delivered to another without outward verbal communication. This is only possible when a human is able to link with his/her spiritual core.

 **Resonance** is represented by the first quarter phase in which humanity is given the ability to reach out to other living creatures, share their memories, and attain cognizance within their own existence by linking with another. This allows magic to exist anywhere and be shared with anyone.

 **Telekinesis** is represented by the waxing gibbous phase in which the light is reaching full circle, amplifying the spiritual awareness of a person to an extent that they can physically affect another through mere thoughts. This is hard to control when balancing with one's own psyche.

 **Aether** is represented by the full moon phase in which the light becomes full circle, gaining the ability to link with all matters of life and quintessence which supports holy abilities such as healing/regeneration. This allows the usage of previous four abilities, with selective exclusion of Nether.

 **Pathokinesis** is represented by the waning gibbous phase in which the lessening of the full moon light awakens an emotional awareness that is advanced enough to control them via manipulative resonance. This happens as the first defensive maneuver when the full moon light is running out.

 **Clairvoyance** is represented by the last quarter phase in which the awareness is heightened for prediction instead of resonance, communicating with all other sentience and linking it to conclude the most likely future. This also allows the wielder to speak with the dead if they are capable enough.

 **Empathy** is represented by the waning crescent phase in which the last of light functions as the final defensive maneuver to detect emotions in order to analyze another's intentions, as well as seeking allies for protection or support. This is more abstract than telepathy, hence harder to master.

However, there had also been two gifts that resulted from the Lunar Sleep of the Moon Oracle: the Mythgraven Blade, and the Red Moon.

The Mythgraven Blade was forged when the Moon Oracle answered the Lunarians' plea for help and delivered them to Earth by sending a magical beacon. However, the malice she detected from Zemus forced her spirit to transform that beacon into a blade as well as engrave the prophecy that shall save Earth. As a failsafe, she had sacrificed her body which had turned to soil and ash in order to create the Red Moon for the rest of the Lunarians as a temporary dwelling.

When Kluya took the Lunar Whale in order to travel to Earth, the soul of the Moon Oracle (which was actually sealed in the Core Moonstone) called out to him and requested to be taken with him. He obliged and he had been grateful for her guidance in his entire time on the Blue Planet, especially when he was led to Cecilia who became the mother of Theodor and Cecil. As time passed, Kluya sympathized with the Moon Oracle and had created a technology that allowed him to give her a human body. The moment he equipped the Core Moonstone onto the clay doll, it breathed with life and became a living miracle. It was later revealed that this creation became the main reason why he was later killed by some of the humans whom were already against his teachings. It also explained why you could not speak because Kluya had been unable to replicate vocal chords to perfectly match with the magic of the Moon Oracle's soul.

It was déjà vu when Cecil sat by the side of your bed, holding your hand in his. His thumbs caressed your soft palm and delicate knuckles, not a single callous marring the smooth skin. You had never once been tempted to hold a weapon. The most you had done was throw knives which were far from accurate unless it was a dire situation wherein luck seems to favor you the most.

Cerulean blue orbs wandered to the nightstand where an antique jewelry box rested innocently.

He can hear the subtle thumps resounding from within it and closely imagined the warmth he would feel in his hands if he held the object it guarded.

Terrifying.

It was then revealed that the reason you fell unconscious—or even dead—is because your soul had called out to your "real body" which is the entirety of the Red Moon where your essence had scattered. Specifically, it was seeking out your heart which is located at the Gospel Cove which is a hidden dimension accessed by specific Lunarians when entering the Lunar Core. Therefore, it then started rejecting the faux body that Kluya had created.

The only solution to this is to give you the enchanted heart of the Moon Oracle. However, since Kluya had only created the clay body to withstand the power of the Core Moonstone, it will start to wither if the enchanted heart was equipped as well.

Either way, Cecil will be forced to lose you in the end.

Everyone had placed the decision in his hands since he was your guardian all along, and Rosa had faithfully believed that the choice will neither be right nor wrong. Whatever result he chose, she will be there to support you and Cecil in the end. Fusoya emphasized that the clay body will only last for 24 hours, double that if the preservation spell is active.

Although it may be a little cruel, the Paladin did come to a decision but it was made mostly out of selfishness. He never wanted to lose you in any way, but if he could extend the time to spend with you then he will. Hence, with one last kiss to your hand, he carefully laid it back onto the sheets before retrieving the antique box. Inhaling and then exhaling to gather his composure, he opened it to see the bright red heart. The crimson light pulsed in semblance of a heartbeat, and the sensation felt as eerie as he held the enchanted object in his hand. A silver light wrapped his appendage to aid him in putting back where it belongs.

Solemnly, his hand hovered above your chest with the heart pulsing calmly...  
...and he gradually pushed the organ into your body as he kissed your lips, shedding every drop of his feelings onto the small action.

If only for a moment, he wanted to believe in the fairy tales he used to read to you at night.

He wanted to believe that it was true love's kiss waking you up.

When you opened your gleaming [e/c] eyes with that ever loving smile and gave a breathy whisper of his name...  
...Cecil can honestly believe that it is exactly what woke you up.

Because if this is not true love...nothing was, is, or will be.

* * *

It had been a repetitive journey between the Earth and Moon.

After your awakening, Fusoya had confirmed that your body can at least last for a year if preserved on the Gospel Cove where your heart was primarily located. Your body will be submerged in the crystal bed that is submerged in the divine streams of the Lunarians' tears upon your first "death" as the Moon Oracle. Cecil had advised you to stay there until the battles are over but you insisted to at least accompany them in saving Kain first before you do. Rosa supported your choice, sharing your concerns for your Dragoon friend, which left Cecil no choice but to accept the compromise.

At some point, the Paladin had asked you regarding of whether you knew about his older brother.

 _"I only remembered everything when you had become a Paladin and Golbez kidnapped me."_ You explained, _"I had known at first sight that Zemus was controlling him since my sight had opened to all planes of existence at that point. I knew who the true villain was but I could not explain it to you clearly enough without risking your emotional stability. I did not want to risk your focus amidst this battle so I selfishly kept the truth."_

There was a significant pause at that revelation but you were instantly comforted by Cecil's warmth as he embraced you.

"I know a thing or two about selfishness." He confessed softly.

On that note, you knew all was forgiven between you and him.

When Kain rejoined the party again, you were so overjoyed that you tackled him to the ground as soon as you saw him alright. He immediately felt that there was something different about you but resolved to leave it for later when he saw the somber looks Rosa and Cecil directed at him. He only gave you small smiles of reassurance, vowing vengeance against Zemus and an oath of "death upon betrayal" towards the others. He also apologized tremendously for making you worry, especially when he felt you fighting so bravely for him when you tried to deflect Zemus from his mind. Despite all his misgivings, everyone still welcomed him with open arms.

When they faced Golbez, it had been quite the sight to behold Cecil duelling with him. It was like seeing the dark and light sides of the moon clash upon a closer perspective, seeing what probably goes on at the boundary line of every quarter phase. Fusoya managed to help the older son of Kluya escape from the influence of Zemus, and with your own touch, Theodor managed to differentiate his own thoughts from the poisonous ones that the evil Lunarian had forced upon him. You were probably the only one other than Fusoya who had the sincerity to welcome him though. Kain had been a familiar face and all even with his betrayal, but no one ever truly knew Theodor from the beginning...even Cecil who is supposed to be his full-blooded brother.

It was most unfortunate but at least no one had been so condemning of him.

Fusoya and Theodor went ahead of everyone else in returning to the moon in order to confront Zemus once and for all. Upon riding the Lunar Whale to get back to the moon, Cecil had tried to insist for at least Rosa and Rydia to stay behind under the reasoning that it may be too dangerous. He knew to persist the same of you is pointless since you were supposed to enter Lunar Sleep by the end of this battle. Instead of joining the fight itself though, you promised to stay within the Gospel Cove to allow your body to last longer rather than make it wither faster. You only obeyed Cecil's wishes because Rosa and Rydia promised to stow themselves away so they could join anyway. Therefore, you placed your faith in them to aid your lover in your absence.

However, there was one more thing you could do.

 _"Cecil..."_

The Paladin Knight looked back at you just as you were about to walk towards the crystal bed/nest at the center of the gospel lake. You looked up at the magical dome ceiling that allows you to view the nightsky like a one-sided mirror, hands entwined at your lower back, and then gracefully twirling around to smile at your dear lover.

 _"Dance with me as usual...?"_

Blue eyes blinked in puzzlement while painted lips parted in speechless astonishment.

 _"You know, time moves slowly here. The crystals use a preservation spell that is like time compression. It doesn't stop the seconds entirely but it does delay them, so you will have enough minutes to spare to get back to them."_

At that logic, the young man no longer had it in him to decline as he nodded with that same fondly exasperated smile.

With his left hand on your waist and the right one holding your left, your remaining hand held his shoulder as you both swayed to an internal music with the beat of waltz. Your head gradually leaned on his chest while he rested his cheek atop it. As the minutes pass, your guardian started humming almost absently. It was a song you distantly heard from Edward after Anna's death, about a man who wished to love and hold his innocent lover one last time before she was laid to rest. It was not quite goodbye but close enough even with the promise of eternal love.

At his voice, you can feel your eyes getting drowsy and your body slacking wherein Cecil also took notice. His arms carefully lifted you up and your now muffled hearing can detect the sounds of his armor clacking with movement, the lake splashing as he crossed it. Gently, like he does all the other times, he laid you onto the crystal bedding—the main bed oddly a softer silky cushion—which glowed the moment they nestled you. Before he could part from you though, one of your delicate hands grabbed his armored arm and tugged lightly until he leaned down. Your hands then reached behind your neck, unclasping your necklace to then equip it on him.

"[Name]...!" Cecil protested lightly.

You hushed him with your finger and smiled, _"My soul is with you though my body may be absent. My spirit engulfs you though my wishes may be silent. My love embraces you though my heart may be distant. All of me yours as all of you mine._ Thou art other half of me as I am other half of thee

The oath seem to activate an ancient spell as the crystals glimmered and the lake flowed mellifluously, all by the power of the Core Moonstone.

Suddenly possessed by a burning passion after your heartfelt vow, Cecil leaned forward to devour your lips with his. Your arms wrapped around his neck while his pulled you closer by the waist, the energy emanated by your synchronized souls seeming to empower the entire cove. As you both entered a carnal dance that only true lovers would ever appreciate, both of you knew it will never be enough. No amount of eternity could ever offer you enough. Neither of you will ever be content. You will always wish for one more year, one more month, one more day, one more hour, one more moment, one more minute, and one more second. It did not matter if decades, centuries, or millennia would pass.

Nothing will be enough to justify losing each other in any way.

Through the smallest gaps of your tired [e/c] orbs, you saw Cecil pulling away after a murmured wish of sweet dreams.

 ** _/All that's made me (made me)/_**  
 _ **/Is all worth trading (worth trading)/**_  
 ** _/Just to have one moment with you/_**  
 _ **/So I will let go (let go)/**_  
 ** _/With all that I know (that I know)/  
/Knowing that you're here with me/  
/For your love is changing me/_**

By the time Cecil and his group got to the Lunar Core, Zemus had been defeated by Theodor and Fusoya. However, the battle did not end there as Zeromus—the embodiment of Zemus' hatred—separated from its original and fought against them. Still weakened from their previous endeavor, the two Lunarians were defeated and the crystal was ineffective due to the darkness that has now plagued Theodor.

At that moment, the older brother entrusted everything to the younger one.

Facing Zeromus with the crystal in hand, Cecil was more than determined to finish this battle. As you have said once before, he looked like the luminous moon shining amongst the twinkling stars that are his loyal comrades. Every attack struck true and every defense valiantly endured, all efforts united to persevere the trial against one of the strongest adversary they could all face. Everyone had their own motivations in mind, a future they wish to see through by the end of this.

Amidst the fight, Cecil dodged an almost deadly strike from the Lunarian spirit and only managed to guard in time when the magic of the Core Moonstone reacted to his will. He smiled faintly, encouraged by the fact that you were still fighting alongside him as you had promised even when you were not physically with him. He pushed back and used the magical boost your soul is sharing with him via resonance, awestruck as he had seen the stronger effects of his Paladin abilities. It also did not escape him that the nether power had managed to bring out some of his powers as a Dark Knight to further aid him against his foe. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

A malicious laughter echoed within the Lunar Core, sounding manic as they watch Zeromus mock them.

"The Moon Oracle has blessed you well, youngest son of Kluya..." he hissed, "...but I wonder how long that will last?"

Cecil scowled fearlessly, "Long enough to end you. That's for certain."

The evil spirit only guffawed in sadistic humor, "We'll see about that! She may have married you but the pact is still incomplete, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know~? The Moon Oracle had sworn herself to you by means of the Lunarian Matrimonial Vow...at least, from the bride's side. It slipped my mind that you were not raised in our heritage so no wonder you didn't know that. Thing is, if either of you dies, her power will immediately react to help you...but it will, of course, come at a steep price that I don't need to elaborate."

At that point, the Paladin Knight thought back to the moment you had uttered your parting words before he laid you to rest within the Gospel Cove.

To think, you were actually already marrying him without even giving him a chance to return the favor let alone propose first...

You can be so cruel sometimes.

Before anyone could register it happening, a group of phantom creatures attacked Cecil whom fought back valiantly but caused him to lose grip of the crystal for a nanosecond. The lapse of concentration became an opportunity for a large amount of miasma to surround him, the calls of his comrades muffled past the dark barrier as they tried to aid him but it was for naught. They all had to fend off Zeromus' power being directed at them, the smaller creatures born out of his own malice and villainy.

"Say goodbye, Paladin Knight!"

Cecil registered the attack a second too late as he could only bring up his sword to at least divert the target to a less lethal part of his body, bracing himself as his blue eyes watched the black spike nearing him.

However, your soul reacted as the moon pendant shone with the same silver mystic fog that countered the attack.

The barrier shattered and the Paladin Knight beheld with widened eyes as the necklace snapped, time seeming to move in slow motion as the moon pendant fell onto the ground with a crack. He was left reeling as everyone focused onto it for a split second until the leading hero moved to continue the battle with even greater ferocity, his eyes burning with fury and lips pulled into an unforgiving sneer.

It is with a final battlecry that he finally landed the finishing blow with the help of old friends and the crystal.

* * *

At the end of the battle, everyone rejoiced and celebrated but one hero felt a despondent exhaustion run through him. He walked back to the broken necklace, going down on one knee to collect the snapped lace and the cracked moonstone. There was still a dim pulsing light emanating from it, signifying that it was not completely inactive just yet.

"Go to her."

Cecil turned around to see Rosa and Kain giving him meaningful gazes.

"She's waiting for you, Cecil." Rosa encouraged again.

Kain nodded, "We'll let the others know so take your time."

At their calm reassurance, the Paladin Knight smiled thankfully as he nodded in gratitude. With a turnaround and soft push from Rosa, he was on his way back to the Gospel Cove.

Back to you.

When he entered, Cecil was filled with a bit of dread as he saw you still passively resting onto the crystal bedding. The Core Moonstone is the bearer of your soul, and when he saw Zeromus dangerously close to breaking it due to his own carelessness, he was filled with so much wrath that he felt like a berserker in the making. Now he walked towards you, his blue eyes glimmering with untold sadness though a flash of relief passed when he saw you still breathing. The pendant brightened for a moment and he took that as his cue to place it just right beside your head, stepping back in shock when the result was instantaneous.

The Core Moonstone evoked a burst of power as all its remaining essence drifted out like small silver wisps flying around the cove. One by one, they all glided towards your slumbering body and were absorbed into you. He saw your enchanted heart also pulse vividly with every wisp joining its current vessel and it puzzled him how such a clay doll could look so convincing to be a real human anatomy.

As soon as he saw your eyes snap open when you sat up with a gasp, it only took him five seconds before he dashed forward to embrace you. You did not even stiffen in surprise as you immediately recognized his touch, returning the tight hold as he you registered the lack of a malevolent presence that was Zemus/Zeromus.

"We did it." He mumbled, "It's over."

You giggled, _"I'm proud of you."_

The Paladin Knight pulled away to direct a radiant smile your way before bestowing several butterfly kisses upon your face, enunciating lovely sounds of glee from you as you tried to respond with the same amount of doting affection. In the end, he leaned his forehead on yours and sat beside you on the crystal bed.

"Zeromus...he told me something."

 _"Hmm...?"_

"That vow..." he paused to look straight into your eyes, "It was a Lunarian wedding vow, at least from the bride's side."

Your eyes widened in response and a rosy hue invaded your pale cheeks, bringing a softer glaze upon your lover's cerulean orbs. One of his hands drifted to the back of your head gently yet firmly, while the other held one of your shoulders…almost as if he was trying to brace himself. He asked Fusoya about the Lunarian Matrimonial Vow to confirm and he was filled with a myriad of emotions he could not explain.

One thing is for sure, it was not such an unpleasant thought to marry you in such a way.

"You're not supposed to say vows like that until I propose." He teased, "It's just not fair."

You smirked right back as you booped his nose and placed your hands on his armored chest.

 _"You were taking too long...and we don't exactly have the leisure of time anymore."_

That got a somber look out of him as he closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"That we don't..."

For a moment, a heavy silence loomed over the two of you until Cecil did something quite unexpected. His hands grasped your wrists and he pinned you against the crystal headboard, not too rough to bruise you but enough to startle you. His head was bowed and he seemed deep in thought as you can only stare with widened eyes as white strands glided over his shoulders.

"[Name]..."

You stayed silent, letting him continue.

"[Name], I want to marry you."

Your breath hitched at that statement, looking on tongue-tied as he lifted his head to show you the most heartfelt expression you have ever seen in your lifetime...whether as the Oracle of the Moon or as an artificial human.

"Even if it's just through the Lunarian vows...even if it's not an official ceremony...even if it's just the two of us with the moon and stars as our witnesses tonight...I truly want to make you my wife, and myself as your husband."

His grip loosened as they trailed to your arms, evoking a pleasured shiver down your spine as they traveled to your shoulders. You looked down to see him getting his knees on the bed, but not moving to straddle your legs just yet.

"If you'll have me, I will say my vows...and then..."

You gulped as you anticipated his next words.

"...will you let me make love to you?"

No words could describe the euphoria that had taken over your entire being at that very moment. The mixture of all other emotions overwhelmed you, the feelings overflowing from your heart and pouring from your eyes in the form of tears.

Cecil softened considerably as his eyes gazed at you with such unconditional love while his warm hands wiped away the endless tears. He kept you close with your lips mere breaths away, eyes still connected with such intimacy. It was a miracle you both still had the strength to restrain the passion demanding for you both to get enraptured by one another. You both waited, seeming to finalize whether you mutually wanted this until you were the one who ended up moving to give a response to his proposition. Your hands reached up to hold his that were cradling your face. Your lips twitched up to a nervous yet resolute smile, [e/c] glittering with various emotions bursting through the depths of your heart and soul.

 _"Yes, Cecil."_

That was all the answer your lover needed as he smiled back at you.

With a gentle yet steady grasp, he pulled you closer and led your lips to meet his with fervor. The kiss made your hearts race and oxygen seemed to be a secondary problem even as you both began to pant with the lack thereof, too fixated on each other to care. You moved when he moved, adjusted every angle to match his position, and danced in such a way that made you feel glorious heat burst through to color your pale cheeks a rosy hue. He gladly explored every crevice of you, an act requited by your own wandering hands and lips.

When it got too much for your lungs, you pulled away briefly but Cecil seemed to have expected this as he kept close to you.

Then, his words only made you fall deeper in love with this man.

"My soul calls only your name, my spirit only seeks to protect, my mind only thinks to endure, my heart only covets your own; and though our body may be ephemeral, our love shall be eternal. All of me yours as all of you mine. Thou art other half of me as I am other half of thee."

It was the other half of the pact between Lunarian Matrimony, and now the Gospel Cove lights up with a soft glow to celebrate your union.

You smiled tearfully but responded to finalize the vows, _"Let the moon be the symbol of our fidelity..."_

Cecil smiles back and continues the passage, "...as the stars are witnesses to our devotion."

Then, both of you finished it just as your lips sought one another again:

 **"For come morning, ye shath be one."**

His circlet came undone and then his cape fluttered off, followed by the clanging removal of his armor as your hands wandered to know every part of your husband. His own hands committed the same actions as they drifted to your back, undoing the buttons and the ribbons of your corset dress. His undershirt is then shrugged off just as the upper part of your dress slid off your shoulders, skin meeting skin with such hedonistic sensation that rendered your minds blank. Butterfly kisses fluttered upon your neck until a moan escaped your lips when your weak spot had been targeted, teeth grazing to mark your flesh and then soothed by wet warmth. You gave your own attentive treatment upon broad shoulders and your heart swelled at the pleasured groan you managed to elicit from your husband.

Cecil laid you down onto the bed as the glowing crystals seem to dim seductively like candles in a honeymoon suite. His calloused hands ventured from your waist up to your arms until they intertwined with your hands perfectly like puzzle pieces. Your legs smoothly lifted to flank his waist, the long skirt of your dress provocatively sliding off to expose more of your skin to make contact.

For the rest of that night, the pair of husband and wife made love to each other.

* * *

Hours later, Cecil awakened to see your peaceful visage right beside him. He smiled appreciatively as soon as your own eyes fluttered open, glad that both of you still have time to talk one last time no matter how fleeting the moment. His left arm had become your pillow as the hand cradled the back of your head while his right hand held your left, fingers still entwined closely over his abdomen. He leaned down to kiss you, murmuring a soft morning greeting even though the sky remained unchanged. You returned the gesture and smiled back at him before snuggling up to his warmth, your ear deliberately placed over his heart to lull yourself with the steady beats.

Only his long cape and the billowing skirt of your dress had served as your substitute sheets to cover your nude bodies.

Neither of you wished to speak in fear of having to face the truth of the matter that you are left to face, opting to direct hazy looks at the sky.

The moonlight reflected upon the crystals provides a sensual glow within the cove as the gleams resemble soft firelight. Distantly, it reminded you both of home when you cuddle together in cold nights in front of the fireplace wherein Cecil would read fairy tales while you listen attentively. You remember the times you would even try to distract him from his storytelling so you could delay bedtime by fiddling with his hair or finding his tickle spots. He would not be able to resist in getting payback and you would both end up feeling so giddy until Cecil gets tired enough that you also join him to sleep.

Then, your sway-waltz routine would begin until slumber welcomes you on his bed.

At some point, you felt your heart give harsh thumps within your chest and the Gospel Cove flashed brightly in response.

Upon such signals, neither you nor Cecil could deny anymore.

It was time.

Wordlessly, you both moved to sit up and you pointedly avoided contact with the cerulean gems you have always loved. However, your [e/c] eyes closed as you shuddered when soft lips kissed the gap between your shoulder blades. You felt them leave fluttering trail as they reached your nape while your hair rested over your left shoulder. The same calloused hands that held you strongly and caressed you delicately last night now moved to trace your arms until they gripped your shoulders, smoothly sliding forward to pull you close. Your bare back met an equally bare chest, prompting your eyes to open half-lidded as your own trembling hands reached up to grasp the forearms connected to the limbs that held you still. Your head bowed slightly to place your own lingering attention upon the pale skin, smiling as you felt the same thrilling shiver from your Paladin Knight.

 _"You need to go now, Cecil."_

After another silent moment, your husband finally moved as he placed one last peck upon your temple before gathering his clothes. He started with his undergarments and moved along until he equipped his armor, deliberately leaving his cape and circlet last. When he was half-finished, he turned back to you and sat beside you on the crystal bedding to deliver a beseeching stare that you immediately understood. Your hands took the long cape and clipped it onto his armor and then daintily reattached the circlet around his head, caringly brushing through his luscious white strands. He leaned to your touch, savoring every bit of second he could relish by your side.

Just as attentively, he helped you get dressed and aided you to move due to your sore muscles. What surprised you after he tied the ribbons of your dress is when he started braiding your hair, though you kept silent as you knew it was his own way of stalling the inevitable. It was the selfish side of him acting out but you allowed it as you understood.

 _"I will return to you, just as you had promised me once."_

You stared up at him with a sense of melancholy as soon as he finished the braid (image to the right), pursing your lips to suppress your sobs as he opened his arms for you to offer an embrace that you gladly accepted as you pounced onto him. Pitiful whimpers escaped your lips and your eyes shut tight to keep back any more tears from flowing, already feeling like a crybaby from how much you shed on your entire journey. His hand soothed your back but you felt the tremors within his actions, signifying his own struggles in parting from you.

When you both pulled away, you then took the now broken moon pendant and placed it in Cecil's hands. Your smaller delicate pair wrapped around his to enclose the jewelry, and conjoined magic lit up your hands until it slowly faded. When you opened them again, a pair of matching silver wedding rings with white moonstones and inner engravings of your initials—C.H. + [N/I].H.—were left on his palms.

Immediately understanding, Cecil took the smaller ring and slid it onto your left ring finger while you did the same for him with the other ring.

 _"It belongs to you now,"_ you murmured, _"as do the rest of me."_

Cecil smiled sadly as he tilted your chin up to bestow a chaste kiss that you returned, paying no heed to him pulling up the hood of your dress.

"As you are mine..." he swore.

One last time, he laid you down and pulled away with a heartbroken expression as he saw you close your eyes and fall to a sleep in which you will not awake for a very long time. He stood up and gazed down at your serene form before closing his eyes in silent anguish. He then detached the scarf portion of his cape, neatly draping it over you and adjusting your hands to clasp onto the fabric.

"A part of me..." Cecil whispered tenderly, "...will sleep alongside you so it will help you remember that you have someone waiting for your return."

Without further ado, the Paladin Knight turned away and took his Mythgraven Blade. His steps echoed within the cove and caused splashes when he crossed the shallow lake, restraining every fiber of his being from looking back and risking to stop from leaving altogether. He cannot abandon Baron and the rest of his friends only to stay with you. That is not something either of you wanted but fate is too cruel.

When he was about to board the Lunar Whale with the rest of his friends, Cecil found his brother and uncle standing nearby to see them off.

"Brother..." Theodor greeted rather unsurely.

The youngest son of Kluya had no strength to give any sort of response, too emotionally fatigued to deal with this family issue. However, just as his elder brother was about to walk away with Fusoya, he managed to say one word to lessen whatever regrets he may have this day.

"Goodbye."

Before he could see Theodor's reaction, he turned around to climb the airship and the engine roared to life as it finally took flight. The last thing they could observe was the Red Moon separating from Earth's orbit, looking like a vessel about to travel the cosmos of the galaxy. Kain and Rosa walked towards their friend, valiantly schooling their expressions to look neutral. Cecil knew they were more than aware what had transpired last night between you and him. He was thankful that they would not pursue him with inquiries as talking about you feels too much even for him.

"When we return, you will be crowned the new king of Baron." Kain stated.

Cecil raised a brow, "Who decided that?"

"His Majesty had no children of his own," Rosa explained, "but he did adopt you so you are his legal heir."

"He adopted Kain too, and he is the older one."

The Dragoon chuckled without humor, "Yes, but I had done more crimes against Baron than honor. You, at least, are renowned to have fought for true justice instead of allying with the wrong side."

"It was not your fault you were controlled." Cecil reasoned.

"Yes, it was not." Rosa agreed, "The fact remains that the people will be restless if Kain took up the throne instead of you. The point is that everyone saw him as more of a villain during these turbulent times, a stark contrast to your situation. We know the truth but they do not, and they may never understand it either."

The Paladin Knight then became silent as he fiddled with his wedding ring, looking down at it with a solemn expression.

His two childhood friends followed his gaze and silently held his respective shoulders in comfort.

When they arrived on Earth, everyone was already preparing for a coronation ceremony. In the end, Cecil accepted his new role and smiled at the people that are now under his authority. He promised to himself to try his best in upholding the true virtues of a good king, all the while getting courage from the pendant that served as his last physical link to you.

On this new era, the reign of King Cecil Harvey upon the kingdom of Baron begins.

 ** _/May I hold you/_**  
 ** _/As you fall to sleep/_**  
 _ **/When the world is closing in/**_  
 ** _/And you can't breathe/  
/May I love you/  
/May I be your shield/  
/When no one can be found/  
/May I lay you down/_**

Rosa observed Cecil upon the throne, aware that he was daydreaming despite the flawless mask of concentration he used while the meeting progressed. She was standing at the sidelines as one of his main advisers and knew he was reminiscing again, practically tasting the melancholic nostalgia emanating from her childhood friend. The feeling was something she can share with him now as Kain has been away for a very long time ever since Cecil's coronation. He claimed it was for the betterment whatever future she wished to share with him, yearning to become a Dragoon worthy of Baron under Cecil's rule and a man worthy of her love.

Still, nothing could probably match the intensity of the king's emotions.

The way she and Kain are currently separated holds no comparison to how you were forced apart from Cecil.

He now sits upon his throne, eyes focused onto his council with his hands resting upon the armrest. Despite his gallant form, his mind was distracted by thoughts of you. He remembered every day in which you both laughed together, and every night in which you held each other. He missed you dearly, and there have been moments that the feeling became unbearable to an extent he wakes up crying.

Now, the sentiment was amplified due to the order of business that the royal meeting had taken.

"Your Majesty, will you not please try to approach this matter with a clear mind?"

"I have made my decision clear on this, Councilmen. I do not have any desire to marry as of this moment."

"King Cecil, please! We implore you to reconsider."

"It is for the sake of reassuring the people of Baron, Your Majesty. It has been two years since you've become Baron's new king. The citizens are at a state of unrest due to your aversion to taking a queen which leads to their anxiety of having no heir to the throne."

The monarch sighed as he listened to his advisers drone endlessly about this redundant matter. He saw no reason for the kingdom's dissatisfaction with still having no queen or heir presently. After the battle with Zemus, everything has been peaceful enough and he was still at the earlier stages of his rule. He only managed to do a good job so far because he already somewhat knew what to expect after being raised in nobility by the previous king of Baron, his adoptive father.

In the end, he had enough of the pointless chatter as he stood up from the throne with a determined expression.

"I will not be taking up a queen at this moment and that is final." He decreed.

"King Cecil...!"

He then raised a hand to silence any further protests before continuing to speak in an authoritative tone.

"It is for the sake of the people that I will heed your words and settle for a compromise. I will accept to see the prospective brides that you and the people of Baron may suggest, but I give no promises as to whether I will end up choosing a queen amongst them."

In his mind, he knew it was nothing but a distraction for his council and his people. There is no way he could ever marry unless it was out of love, and there is only one woman whom he wished to marry as his queen. If Baron should demand an heir before you could return to his side, then Cecil would appoint the firstborn son of Kain and Rosa to be his successor. No one can question the legitimacy of his choice since the Dragoon is his adoptive brother and therefore had ties to the royal bloodline in a way that resembled his.

However, his councilmen seemed pleased with his proposition so he adjourned the meeting and walked away.

* * *

Cecil Harvey stood on the balcony of his bedroom with his hands braced on the railing, a glazed look in his blue eyes as he stared up at the moon and stars. Everything reminded him of you but the moon remains to be the strongest remembrance, a poetic memorial to your existence. Then again, as he fiddled with the ring on his finger, that was another vivid reminder to who you are to him. While many wondered if it truly was a wedding ring, the lack of a lady hanging onto his arm made people dismiss that it was nothing more but a trinket which is why his councilmen are still hounding on him to find a wife. There was even a time that they audaciously tried to push Rosa onto him as a prospective bride until she and Kain announced that they were actually engaged.

None of them understood that Cecil was already promised to you. No one other than Rosa, Kain, Cid, and all your other friends truly knew that you were already his queen.

Previously, just weeks after his coronation, he had gone to Mount Ordeals where he spoke with his father's spirit. Kluya was accompanied by Cecilia this time which comforted Cecil in some way to finally meet his mother. They had notified Cecil that your clay body had become one with the Red Moon, but the strangest thing is that your enchanted heart was not left behind like when your original body had dissolved to create the new dwelling of the Lunarians. This was taken as a sign that the magic that created your clay body had gained the ability to adapt and absorb all of your essence whether physical or otherwise. It was gathering what was the essence scattered across the artificial planet, reuniting with your heart and soul to recreate your entire being as it originally was. However, the magic needed to maintain the Red Moon would cost you the immortality you once possessed or else the artificial planet will crumble in self-destruction.

Nevertheless, it gave Cecil the hope that your original body would reincarnate because of this and you shall return to him soon.

However, it has been quite some time since then and even he was losing hope. If the people of Baron demanded an heir out of him before your return, he decided that he will name the firstborn son of Kain and Rosa as his successor. No one would question the legitimacy of such choice seeing as Kain is still his adoptive older brother, thus possessing legal attachment to the royal heritage.

Cecil sighed as he hung his head while turning around to walk back inside, halting as he stared at his lonely bed.

"[Name]..."

What he certainly did not expect was a reply from a feminine voice that he both heard with his ears and his mind.

"Yes, Cecil...?"

He whirled around with such a hopeful expression that can make angels cry, eyes widening with amazement as he was dazzled by the sight of you.

You sat on the railings of his balcony, legs crossed over one another while your hands were entwined over your knee. A teasing grin stretched your lips endearingly, [e/c] filled with unconditional love for the man before you. Your [h/c] hair was still in the same braid he had done before you went your separate ways, the collective strands remaining over your left shoulder. You wore what looked like a modified version of your Moon Oracle dress with added black rose embellishments, his scarf wrapped over your shoulders while also acting as a hood, and feet covered by a pair of silver flats. The most striking part of the image is the glitter of the same silver ring on your finger that symbolized your marriage to him.

Despite his frantic urge to get to you, Cecil approached you agonizingly slowly in fear that you were an apparition or hallucination that will disappear if he got too close too fast. He was even more afraid if you were just a dream that he can only wish to never wake up from due to the anticipation of crying the moment he woke up, as he usually does when the realization hits that you are not beside him.

However, as he stood in front of you while you looked up at him patiently, his shaking hands reached out to remove the striped cloth over your head.

It was then he heard your voice—your true voice—that everything finally caught up with him.

"I'm home, Cecil."

His lips released a shaky exhale as he smiled lovingly, tears of joy pouring out as he lifted you into his embrace. He spun the both of you around as your arms clung to his neck just as tightly, relieved sobs and disbelieving laughter echoing around you. When you both finally stopped and pulled away, your hands cradled his face as you leaned down to kiss him for the first time in two years. He wasted no time in pushing back with the same enthusiasm, groaning in reverence as he finally tasted bliss after a very long time of being without it.

He missed you so much.

It went without hesitation when he took you inside his bedroom, making love to you again and again that night. He was unwilling to ever let you go again, eager to memorize every crevice and every inch of you. Inside and out, he wanted to be possessive of you and be protective over you in such a way that nothing would ever take you away again. He was mesmerized to officially hear your voice, even more so when he realized he can also still hear you in his thoughts. All the sensations that were delivered upon your union returned with the intensity of a hundredfold, rendering you both breathless with hearts racing miles. Neither of you held back on the sounds you released, indifferent as to who could possibly hear within the castle.

By the time you were both satisfied, only welcomed exhaustion took over your sweaty bodies.

Cecil refused to part from you as he kept you above him, your legs straddling him. Your left hand was entwined with his right while your other hand was placed above his now calming heart, small panting breaths escaping your lips. His own free hand just gripped your hip but then the arm slithered around your waist when your body finally slacked against his due to fatigue. He nuzzled your now disheveled hair, closing his eyes to relish your scent and leaving butterfly kisses on your shoulder.

With careful motions, he flipped your positions and hovered above you who innocently stared up at him.

His hand squeezed yours as he pinned you on the mattress, softening as you squeezed back. He leaned down with his white hair resembling a luminous halo around his head, bestowing a soft kiss upon your lips. Your hand on his chest glided up to his nape as you felt him rest beside you, legs sprawled together as entangled limbs.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." You murmured back.

* * *

"Ceodore, dear~!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"It's time for bed, sweetheart."

The young 3-year-old prince grinned up at you and put away his toy sword before running up to you with his arms up. You laughed and swept him into your motherly embrace, careful to not trip on your dress while walking off towards the door to get to the main bedroom. It had been your idea to keep the study room and toy room separated from the main bedroom, reasoning that it will help your son to learn discipline easier. If it was time to study, he will be in the former. If it was time to play, he will be in the latter. If it was time for bed, the doors will be kept locked so he would not be tempted to stay up late. Cecil had agreed with the arrangement, even teasing you that it was for the best since Ceodore had taken after your mischief when it comes to the little things.

Your son stopped you from heading straight for the bed, wriggling to be let down which you did. You watched with fond amusement as he smiled, charming you much like his father had done countless times while he held out his hand chivalrously like a true gentleman.

"Mama, may I have this dance?" He asked.

You curtsied flawlessly as you took his small hand like a proper lady.

"Of course, my little prince."

Cecil leaned on the doorway as he watched you dance with Ceodore the same way you both used to do together before going to bed. A doting smile decorated his handsome features as he crossed his arms over his chest, limply tilting his head to observe his wife and son properly. He knew you were already aware of his presence, but Ceodore was so enamored in dancing with his mother that he likely just focused on getting the steps right. He was doing a good job really, not like it ever mattered to you since the sentiment of the routine is what always dominated your heart. There are no supposed steps to follow anyway since it was just a random sway-waltz without any true music.

When his observant blue eyes saw that his son was already starting to slump against you in tiredness, the king of Baron strode over to gently take his only child into his arms. The boy blinked drowsily at his father with a yawn, smiling goofily before snuggling to his sire who only chuckled softly. You also grinned like the ever caring mother, running your hands through your son's hair. Both parents now walked towards the canopy bed with the father now laying his sleeping son onto the mattress while the mother hummed a hypnotic lullaby.

By the time Ceodore was fully in slumber, you scooted over as Cecil leaned to hug you from behind. He rested his chin over your shoulder, wordlessly watching in awe as the living miracle born out of your love breathes softly on the bed. You looked up at him and smiled as you kissed him, an act mutually returned chastely and gently.

You are real. You are here. You are back with him. You have both started a family while now ruling Baron as king and queen.

Happy ever after.

Finally.


End file.
